Odds Are Against Us
by Pure Chocolatte
Summary: Sorry but this story has been DISCONTINUED. Just because. AU fic: How will Naruto and friends fare in teenage life? Chances of things working out are small and they'll need all they've got to pull through. Shikatema centered, with other pairings as well.
1. Chapter 1: Promoted

Title: Odds Are Against Us

**A/N**: Aaah... So I've succumbed to the inevitable faith of being pulled into writing a High School AU for Naruto and gang.

There will be about three to four pairings; some more focused on than the others, like ShikaTema. xD Also, one totally random one-sided pairing. Kudos to those who can guess it before I reveal it.

Oh and one more thing, I have added someone extra! Kaze, who will be in the story but is just a minor character that only hangs around with the rest of the group! Yay! And I was too lazy to create a new OC so she'll be an old one! Double yay! But you don't care, so never mind. I decided on this because then it would be easier to tell the story at certain points and not reveal too much of the other character's unless necessary so it won't be too predictable and if there's something that needs to be said that'd be OOC for the other characters.

I swear my author's notes are getting longer and I really don't want that, so I'll shut up for now.

**Odds Are Against Us**

**Chapter 1 - Promoted**

"You're late, you know that?" Kaze deadpanned, her face towel and toothbrush in each hand. "Oi, wake up!" Her sister groaned and turned over in bed. Even the prospect of being late for the first day of school couldn't stir her from her sleep.

She went back to her room to change. Twenty minutes later, she was out again in her black tank top and her form-fitting capris. She went to her sister's room to check.

"Zzzzz..."

"You're worse than Shikamaru." She sighed. "Well, not really." The older girl shrugged and went down for breakfast.

Kiba's family was always on vacation during the holidays. Hinata's family as well, being rich and all. Sakura had been to some sort of Smart Learners seminar half the holidays and Tenten had been away for Taekwondo camp. She was a counselor.

Kaze walked out of the neighborhood and turned down a lane. Though not quite Hyuuga-standards, it was above average nonetheless. She didn't like it as it meant that she saw less of Kiba, her best friend.

She frowned as there was no sight of him. She flipped open her cell phone and was about to dial.

"Kaze, over here!" Someone shouted. She looked up to see Inuzuka Kiba and Uzumaki Naruto waiting at the end of the lane, waving at her frantically. Kiba only had his old backpack but Naruto was heaving a giant rucksack along with his. He was probably moving in with Kiba again.

She tucked her phone back into her pocket and ran to meet them, her black hair flying behind her. She pounced on the fanged boy and gave him a hug.

"I missed you guys!" She squealed.

"Hey, Kiba was just telling us about going Zorbing there! Let him tell the story!" said Naruto, pulling Kiba from her to face him. "Come on! I bet you were scared."

"Of what are you scared of?" said Shino. He and Sasuke had just walked up. Shino was wearing a brown, collared shirt with jeans. So was Sasuke, except his shirt was blue.

"You still talk weird!" Naruto said, pointing at Shino rudely who just ignored him.

Sakura was tagging along with Sasuke as usual, in a red, frilly sleeveless and a short denim skirt. Hinata and Neji were there too; Hinata being Sakura's friend and Neji always walked Hinata to school.

"Hey guys." Sakura greeted. Sasuke just nodded in their direction.

"Nice to see you all again." Hinata smiled. "And you too, N-Naruto-kun." She said so softly only Sakura heard. Her stutter was loads better but she still couldn't quite say Naruto's name properly yet.

"Naruto! Isn't Hinata's top pretty?" Sakura asked. She knew Hinata had bought the flowery yellow top and matching chiffon skirt to impress him.

"Yeah, it is!" said Kiba quickly, which was fine because Naruto wasn't listening anyway. He was too busy comparing his summer to Sasuke's. "You look really great!" He said, making Hinata blush.

"Aw, I wanted to hitch a ride with Neji." Naruto said.

"My father needed the car." Neji said. "And what makes you think I'd give you a ride anyway?"

"Anyway," Kiba said, not happy that he didn't get to finish telling his tale. "I wasn't scared! It was fun. We get into a ball and roll down the hill." He explained for the benefit of the others who just started listening. "But I didn't even get dizzy!" he said proudly, peeking at Hinata as he said this. Kaze and Sakura smirked, but Hinata remained oblivious.

"Yeah right!" Said Naruto. "You're just showing off!"

"Oh be quiet, Naruto. I don't like to hear your shouting so early in the morning." Sakura groaned.

"If we keep dawdling like that, we're gonna be late." Neji reminded them impatiently.

"What, really? I don't want to be late, I've never been late!" Kaze said, looking at her watch.

"You?! What about me? My record is totally clean, I can't mess it up!" Sakura cried out loudly, despite just telling Naruto not to do so. She grabbed her light pink bag's strap and turned around, darting of in the direction of Konoha High.

"Uh... I'm joining her." Kaze said and went off as well, though not as quickly and fervently as the pinked haired girl.

"Huh? W-Wait for me!" Hinata ran to catch up. Neji followed her, though walking slowly. Shino and Sasuke started of as well, not being really interested in what Kiba and Naruto had to say; they were too loud. Well, Sasuke wasn't anyway, Shino was never really interested in anything else except his weird bug farm.

--

By the time Kiba and Naruto made it to school, the bell had just rang. They hurried into their classes and found their seats. Kaze lifted of her bag from the seat beside hers and Kiba plopped down into it. He saw Hinata sitting on the other side of her.

"Hey, um, Kaze? Can I switch places with you?" He said, sneaking a glance at the quiet brunette who was chatting to Sakura. Sakura had taken the seat in front of Kaze.

"Sure, I guess. But I can't do it without a reason. Why do you want to switch?" she asked sweetly, putting on an innocent face.

Kiba flushed. "You know why." He hissed.

Kaze just blinked at him in interest, feigning ignorance, though she already knew very well why.

"Oh, pity him." said Sakura, who happened to have overheard. Hinata hadn't heard anything so she just looked on curiously.

"Yeah, fine." Kaze said and made the switch, only to find herself next to Sasuke, who was sitting in front of Shino. "Hey, guys."

They looked at her and Sasuke half raised his hand. He had earphones on, and was listening to some music. Shino was reading a book, on insects. Kaze sighed, not surprised at all. Kiba grabbed Sasuke's left headphone and pressed it into his ear as Sasuke turned to glare at him. The blast of 'Bleed It Out' by Linkin Park drummed into him ear.

"Still this shit." He sighed.

"Don't insult them, they're good." Sasuke frowned.

"Yeah, they rock!" agreed Sakura, glancing hopefully at Sasuke but he only sighed and turned back to face the front. Kaze turned to talk to Naruto who was just in front of her but found him prodding Shikamaru with the rubber end of a pencil.

"Wake up!" he bellowed into the sleeping guy's ear. "The teacher will be here any second! Shimakaru!"

Shikmaru didn't lift his head up but stuck his left hand out to the side, pushing Naruto back into his seat. Naruto landed with a bump.

"Serves you right." Kaze smirked. "You know better than to try to wake him on the first day of school. He doesn't get used to waking early till about a week later." Shikamaru usually ignored Naruto when he did this, which was about every first day of school for about three years now.

"I was just helping him." Naruto grumbled and threw the pencil at Shikamaru's head. He then continued to pester Sasuke about his summer. Naruto hadn't gone on vacation with Kiba. Though he stayed with Kiba's family during the school year, he usually moved out to stay by himself during the holidays.

"Naruto, I don't much care about your holiday." Sasuke said, a little loudly over the music pounding into his ears. Naruto was about to answer back but he was interrupted.

"Settle down class." Said a voice. They turned to see that their class teacher Kurenai-sensei had entered. The whole class gave a cheer; she was a fun, kindly teacher though still pretty strict. But they quickly quieted; she'd brought the headmistress, Tsunade along with her.

"Ok, Grade 4 Class 1. As you know, you all took the evaluation tests last year." Kurenai-sensei said. All fifteen-year-olds had to take the test and depending on how well you did, you got to skip a grade. "And here are those that made it. Uchiha Sasuke came in top of the whole school.

Sakura and Hinata exchanged glances. They knew Shikamaru had topped him. Sasuke's name was probably read first because Shikamaru was way too lazy to get involved in school activities. Sasuke, on the other hand, was study body president for Grade 3 last year.

Next will be Haruno Sakura, then Fuusui Kaze. After them are Yamanaka Ino, the twins Sato Yuri and Sato Yumi , Elaine Greenall, Aburame Shino..."

Sakura and the rest didn't really listen after that, they knew the rest of their friends were already mentioned. Sakura and Kaze were not skipping, their parents discouraged them from it. It was hard work to catch up with two grades worth of work in one year. Ino and Elaine weren't either as their last friend, Ayame hadn't made it. Sasuke and Shino started packing to get ready to move to their new class. A few others did the same.

"Now, Sasuke and the rest are in Tenten's grade since they're Skips!" Sakura said. "I can't believe I'm going to be separated from Sasuke." She sighed.

"Uh, Neji-kun is a Skip too." Hinata reminded her. "Tenten-chan and Lee-san as well. So they won't be in the same grade."

"One more announcement." Tsunade finally said. "Nara Shikamaru! Your test scores were amazing! You were offered a scholarship right into university! I never knew I had such a brilliant student under me. Last week, your parents came in to discuss the issue with me. They did not want to push you too hard. _But_, they have agreed to let you move up!"

"My father agreed?" Shikamaru had finally raised his head when his name had been called by the headmistress. He rasied an eyebrow. The rest of the class just stared at him in amazement. A scholarship right into university!

"Well, no, he didn't much care and mostly slept through the meeting. But your mother did! So you are now moving up three grades! You will be joining the seventh grade students."

"What?" yelped Shikamaru, his apathetic attitude finally gone. "I don't want to! It's too troublesome. I'm not going." He said, slouching down again.

Their school offered sixth and seventh grade, special classes offered to only a fifth of the whole student body of grade five. The best of the best. Sixth grade comprised of those who were eighteen and then they would automatically continue to seventh grade.

He wasn't told last year that it was more than one grade he was skipping. He hadn't even planned on skipping at all! The work was going to be harder and he wasn't about to make his life any harder than it already was. He considered making it to school itself hard enough.

"Nara Shikamaru, start packing and get going before I have to pull you out." Tsunade warned, cracking her knuckles. The other students stared. Is this really how a headmistress supposed to act?

Shikamaru mumbled about something being the lesser of two evils and got up. He grabbed his bag and walked up to the front. He hadn't even bothered unpacking anything since he'd got to school.

"Congratulations, Shikamaru! The lazy ass is actually good for something."

That was definitely not how a headmistress was supposed to act.

Tsuande gave him a congratulatory clap on the back, causing him to stumble. So maybe the rumours about her being an arm-wrestling champion in her younger days are true after all, he thought. "Do the school proud! You are skipping fourth, fifth _and_ sixth grade!" She said as if he really had a choice to begin with. "The only other person who has ever accomplished this in the past twenty years is the legendary Uchiha Itachi!"

At this, everyone's head turned to look at Sasuke who pretended he didn't notice them. Shino couldn't help but notice that his right fist was clenched tightly, but he didn't say anything and they went up to join Shikamaru, the Sato twins, two more girls and another boy.

Together they were ushered out by Tsunade. The group walked in complete silence, not really knowing each other really well. The only ones who were friends were Sasuke, Shino and Shikamaru, of which two were always quiet anyway and one was too lazy to talk.

Sasuke and the rest finally turned into a classroom that said G5C1, for Grade 5 Class 1. Shikamaru continued walking. There was only one sixth grade class and seventh grade class in the school. Usually, there were about five classes for each grade and students were sorted based on their academic performance.

Shikamaru went on until he saw the Seventh Grade class. He paused outside and gave the door a glare as if it was all its fault he had to do this before reaching out for the door knob.

His hand was suddenly pushed away by a more feminine one. The hand turned the doorknob and push open the door.

"If you're going to stand around all day, at least don't do it in front of the door." Someone said. He turned to see a blond girl with her hair tied into four ponytails, carrying her books in one hand. She was wearing a v-neck purple shirt and knee-length jeans skirt with slits. She didn't have a bag with her.

"I was going to open it." Shikamaru retorted in irritation and just stopped himself from adding 'troublesome woman' at the end.

The girl either didn't hear him or just didn't care for she had already walked into the classroom. He sighed and followed her in.

**A/N**: As usual, Shikamaru is moved up to her grade. More time together. -cheesy grin- And if you didn't already notice, the education system will be a little different than usual because I ain't too sure of Western or Japanese schooling. Soz. And Neji's dad isn't dead! Yay again!

Just to summarize:

Chouji, Hinata, Ino, Kaze, Kiba, Naruto, Sakura (16, stayed) - G4C1

Shino, Sasuke and some others who aren't really important (16, skipped 1 grade) - G5C1

Neji, Lee, Tenten (17, skipped 1 grade) - G6

Shikamaru (16, skipped 3 grades) - G7


	2. Chapter 2: So What?

Title: Odds Are Against Us

Title: Odds Are Against Us

**A/N**: Suna is just going to be another city and not in another country, ok? Ok. Good.

**Odds Are Against Us**

**Chapter 2 - So What?**

_The girl either didn't hear him or just didn't care for she had already walked into the classroom. He sighed and followed her in._

The teacher, Kakashi-sensei if Shikamaru remembered correctly, seemed to have just entered himself. He had just set down his Language Studies books.

He saw the two come in and rapped his hand on the table to get the students' attention. The two were beckoned to the desk. A book lay in front of him that didn't look much like a textbook. He then took out a paper and introduced them.

"This should be Nara Shikamaru who has moved up from the fourth grade and will be joining us from now on. And this is a student from Suna High, in another city. She recently transferred here along with two others. She is Temari."

Temari gave a confident smile. Shikamaru didn't react at all and just stood there waiting for the teacher to give them their seats so he could go back to sleep. Temari looked at him as he yawned. He was so lazy; he could possibly be the most boring person she'd ever met and will ever meet.

They took the only seats left which were at the back of the class and in the middle of the row. 'I have to sit next to him?' Temari thought with a groan. 'He's not going to make an interesting classmate.'

She turned to her left. A boy was sitting there. He had dark blue hair and sharp eyes. Quite cute actually, she thought.

"Hey, busty." He said.

Her smile turned into a scowl and she stepped on his foot which he had stuck out from his desk and rested in the middle of the aisle. He gave a small whimper but thankfully didn't shout.

"Miss Temari, don't think I didn't see that." Said Kakashi-sensei. "But I'll excuse you this time and give Mr. Yamamoto fifty lines to write instead. See me before the lesson ends."

"What?!" the boy said angrily. "I didn't do anything except compliment her! Why are you giving me this childish punishment?"

"If you can't compliment someone maturely, I won't punish you maturely either." He said, not even looking away from his book. Temari doubted it was even a school book at all. But he was still a pretty cool teacher, she grinned.

The teacher got up and closed his book with a snap. "Ok, we will begin class now." Temari looked at her watch. It was 9.30 a.m.. The first class started half an hour ago.

"He always comes in late." A girl in front of her whispered, seeing what Temari was doing. "We're lucky if he makes it to class at all!" she giggled.

The first lesson was apparently always dedicated to getting new time tables and stuff. Classes did not split up and the teachers entered the room instead of the other way around. Unless it was science or something like that, then they would have to go to a lab.

"You better ask teacher for books." Temari looked around to find that it had been the Nara boy that had spoken to her.

"How'd you-"

"Well, for one, you're from another city so I suspected you may have different text books there. Then I remembered that you weren't carrying a bag so I knew I was right, you do need new books." He said boredly, not even looking up from his sleep.

Temari gave a huff and walked to the front to get her books. 'Smart-aleck," she thought as she went back to her place, her new books for Language Studies in her hand. 'Who does he think he is?'

"_That's_ how you knew? But that's just really guesswork." She whispered to Shikamaru.

"No, it's common sense."

"But-"

"Look, so what if I got it right? Just stop disturbing my sleep. I only got twelve hours last night."

She sweatdropped but decided to let it go. The rest of the lesson went by quick and the next lesson was History. She got her History books from the teacher and found out that the second lesson of the first day was for an evaluation test just to see the standard of each student.

--

Recess time. Sakura, Hinata and the rest were at their usually table in the cafeteria. Kiba waved Shino and Sasuke over as they saw them. Tenten came over with her tray and joined the girls.

"Okay, what is this?" Kaze poked at a mushy lump on her tray. "I ain't gonna eat that till someone else tries it and doesn't die first."

"Well, I think it's supposed to be mashed potatoes." Hinata guessed.

"Mash potatoes are not green." Said Tenten. "Don't eat it!" she said, throwing her spoon at Lee's who had just joined them and was about to put a spoonful into his mouth.

The spoon hit his and effectively made him drop it. "Hey!" he cried. "Of course it's safe! I help make this!" he said, proudly pointing to himself.

At this, every one else pushed their trays away from them.

"Tenten, I know you have mad aiming skills and all and are the vice-captain for the Archery team but please, try not to use it when we are eating." Sakura said, picking up Tenten's spoon that had landed on her tray.

She threw it back to Tenten but missed and the spoon landed in Tenten's 'potatoes'. Some bits splatted onto Tenten's pink and white sleeveless top.

"Watch it!" she said. "Oh, hey Neji."

Neji sat down next to her. He didn't have many friends except her and Lee for he wasn't exactly the most sociable person in Konoha High. That didn't stop him from getting admirers though. The only one that outdid him there was Sasuke.

He only hung out with them because Hinata was his cousin and Tenten was friends with the girls while Lee was Tenten's friend as well. He didn't talk much except sometimes to Sasuke or Shino, who were surprisingly good friends. Sasuke once said that Shino was the only one that didn't annoy him as much as the rest.

Shikamaru slouched over and rested his head on his arms. Chouji offered him his chips, knowing full well that Shikamaru would be too lazy to get his own food. He was the only one Chouji ever offered to share his food with.

"Thanks, Chouji." Shikamaru said. "Lousy day. Troublesome woman kicked up a fuss over nothing."

"Who?" Chouji asked but Shikamaru just rolled his eyes, indicating he was too lazy to explain.

"I think I'll just bring food from the house. This year's food is really bad. You guys should too, this can't be called food." Sakura suggested. Tenten, Hinata and Kaze nodded. Shino held up his plastic bag with a home-made sandwich while Chouji shook his own chips.

"But Sakura-chan! I was the one who help make the food! We slaved so hard and I wanted to make the best food for you!" Lee said. "Won't you at least eat the pasta?"

"Well, uh..." Sakura stuttered. "I got a book to return. Come on, Kaze." She grabbed the hand of the girl right next to her and ran out.

"Isn't this the first day of school?" Neji said.

"Yes, so?" Lee asked.

"You don't get to borrow books over the holidays. She can't possibly have a book to return." Neji pointed out.

"You're right!" Neji regretted his words instantly as Lee started to cry.

"Ah, don't cry Lee!" Tenten said. "I-I'll eat your food." She said, looking as though she couldn't believe what she had just said. Neji frowned at her and sent Lee a glare. Tenten picked up her spoon and scooped up a bit of the yellowish-greenish lump. She shuddered and gave Lee a uncertain smile.

"Why would you do that for him?" he said, pushing her hand down before the spoon reached her mouth. "You're risking you life."

She laughed and his expression lightened. "Don't be silly. And he's my friend, I just want to support him." She explained.

"I am your friend as well and I forbid you to eat that slop." He said. Tenten look caught between the two of them.

"It's okay Tenten. You don't have to." Lee said. "I only did this for my Sakura-chan!"

Sakura and Kaze meanwhile were walking aimlessly around since the library was just an excuse. They decided to see Shikamaru's classroom.

"I've never seen inside it before!" Sakura said.

"And I obviously have nothing better to do, now that _someone_ pulled me away from lunch."

"Hey, I was saving you from being poisoned. Now, come on." She dragged Kaze up to the next floor and over to the seventh grade class. Kaze struggled against her.

"Hey, I can walk just fine, thank you." She said.

"Yeah, like you're not going to run off to find the nearest vending machine when I let go." Sakura said. Her grip was too strong and Kaze's struggle was fruitless. "Come on, don't be so lazy or I'll dump you with Shikamaru next time."

Not noticing where they were going, the bumped into someone.

"Hey, look where you're going!" someone said crossly. The girls looked around to see a tall boy around eighteen or so. A blond girl and a shorter boy were with them.

"Well, sor-ry!" said Sakura, already impatient with Kaze. "You gosh-darn-huge body was sort of hard to miss!"

"Sakura, chill. Ugh, your time of the month or something?" Kaze mumbled, and then turned to the tall boy. "Really sorry about that, er..."

"Kankuro." He said. "But nice to meet'cha." He said grinning at the dark-haired girl. He looked around at the other two and said, "That's Gaara, my little brother."

"We know. We saw him in our class earlier." Sakura explained, both of them giving him a wave. "That means you're the other two transfers."

"Yep." He pointed to the girl. "And this is-"

"Did you say Shikamaru?" the girl asked, cutting across him. Sakura nodded apprehensively. "Good, where is he? I have a score to settle with him." She said, her eyes flashing. Sakura hesitantly pointed at the direction they had just come from. Temari stalked off.

"This is probably the 'woman' he was talking about. Should we warn him?" Sakura whispered.

"Don't bother. It'll be easier that way." Kankuro said. "So what are your names and what grade are you in?"

"Sakura and Kaze, both from G4C1. Same as your brother, remember?" Sakura said.

"Come on, show us around. Since Temari, that's my sis, is not going to be back soon anyway." He said. "I want to see the Crafts room first." The girls shrugged at each other and agreed.

--

"Nara Shikamaru!" Temari slammed her hands down on the table next to said boy. Everyone else, even Shino jumped but Shikamaru merely bounced up a little as the table shook violently and otherwise ignored her completely.

"Hey, I'm talking to you." She grabbed the collar of his green t-shirt and heaved him up. "At least look at me!"

"What?" he whined. Why was she being so troublesome? Why was it him she had to disturb?

"I want to know how you beat me!" She said agitatedly, shaking him so that his teeth chattered. "No one's ever beaten me before!"

"Don't do that to Shikamaru!" said Chouji. Temari glared at him for interrupting her and he cringed. Shikmaru shook his head at Choiji, trying to telling Chouji to let him deal with the crazy girl himself.

"Are you still on about that?" he said, the whining tone not quite gone. "I just beat you by a little."

"A little?" she shouted, so that a few other people's head turned in their direction. "You score for the IQ section shows that your IQ is nearly one-quarter higher than mine!"

"Well, you beat me in the History, Biology and Language section." He pointed out.

"But that's not important. I never lose to my classmates, especially not for the IQ section! And you're only sixteen this year!" she said, still not wanting to believe it.

"Look, Temari was it? I don't really care about the stupid test. I only did it because I fell asleep instead of doing it last year and got a long lecture from my mum. That one can really talk."

"But how did you beat _me_?" She shook him again. "I was top in my class!"

"Well, now you're second. It's no big deal. What's wrong with you? Let go." He said.

She finally let go if his now-rumpled shirt but not before a warning. "I'll beat you if it's the last thing I do!" she said vehemently.

"That was troublesome." Shikamaru grumbled and sank back into slumber.

"More like disturbing." Muttered Sasuke. No one had wanted to interrupt her interrogation, not even Lee. She was the most annoying person he'd ever met, next to his mum, Shikamaru concluded. He'd try his best to stay out of the way, though being the genius he was, he knew she wasn't about to let that happen.

"Looks like you got yourself an admirer!" laughed Kiba as they watched her go.


	3. Chapter 3: Stalking Is Not Cool

Title: Odds Are Against Us

Title: Odds Are Against Us

**A/N**: No notes about the story except that on a personal note, I got a stupid sunburn and my face resembles a hybrid of a tomato now. Great... Anyway, enjoy! Reviews are very welcomed. Thx.

**Odds Are Against Us**

**Chapter 3 - Stalking Is Not Cool**

"_Looks like you got yourself an admirer!" laughed Kiba as they watched her go._

Shikamaru sneaked a look behind his shoulder. Damn! There she was again. He hadn't managed to lose her in the cafeteria but he thought he'd have been able to lose her in this after-recess mob.

"Nara!" He heard her shout. He quickened his pace, something he rarely done in his life, but this was an emergency. He got to class and quickly sat down at his place and pretended to sleep. If he was lucky, he would be actually allowed a couple of minutes of shut eye. The class-time naps had been pretty much non-existent since he moved up and had _her_ as his classmate.

"Found you!" Her voice sounded across the room. "Now explain this to me and how you managed to get the right answers without the formula for this exercise!"

No such luck.

--

The gang was into the school year for about four days now and was getting used to classes, homework and waking early, specifically Shikamaru. None of them had much time to hang out after school yet because they had clubs to register for and meetings to attend.

Sakura and Hinata decided to rejoin Tennis and Karate respectively. Sakura refused to join Hinata, Tenten and Kaze in signing up for Choir because she heard that that Ino and her friends, Ayame and Elaine who'd joined the Cheerleading squad, had also signed up. She joined the band instead.

Shino registered for the Science club with Neji. Chouji and Hinata was head of the cooking sector and needlework sector for Home Economics each. It took much persuasion from the others to discourage Kiba from joining after the found out that the club consisted mostly of girls and his only competition was Chouji.

Kiba himself finally decided on football, and also Chess, since he figured he could sleep during the meetings. Shikamaru didn't bother joining anything else besides his beloved Chess club, but he was rather annoyed that Kiba decided to join too.

Lee, Sasuke and Neji also rejoined the track team. Sasuke and Shino also joined the basketball team. Tenten was promoted to captain of the Archery team and Tae-kwon-do while Neji headed Karate and Public Speaking. He was really good at public speaking, despite his habitually aloof disposition. Naruto joined the Language and Literature society, hoping for an easy time because his friends, Hinata and Kaze were part of the committee. Hinata was glad that Naruto joined regardless.

The latter was surprised to find that Gaara had decided to join Language and Literature as well. He also joined the Track team and Photography club. The group hadn't really talked much to him at first because he gave of such an unfriendly aura. Didn't stop the fangirls though; they sat around twittering and giggling their heads off.

The only exception was Naruto, being friendly to the point of annoyance and Kaze, who was sitting next to him since he had taken Shino's old seat. Naruto was constantly tried to get Gaara to open up and join them for lunch. He figured that since the group already had weirdoes, another anti-social guy wouldn't matter.

"I mean we have Shino and Lee and Sasuke! They're all freaks too!" Gaara didn't quite know whether to strike him for implying he was a freak or just let it slide because Naruto's heart was in the right place. Sort of.

But he was saved the trouble of deciding when half the girls, including Sakura and Ino, bore down on the blond boy and started attacking him for the Sasuke comment.

Hinata, who had taken Naruto's seat as he was currently being hoisted out of the window by the other girls was watching them worriedly. "Naruto-kun." She mumbled. Kiba glared at him through narrowed eyes.

Kaze paused her iPod music that she was sharing with Naruto for a second. Naruto was the only one who could listen to music at the same volume as her and not bust an eardrum. Probably because he was so loud himself. She turned to look at Gaara.

He was a weird one, that was for sure. He dressed mostly in dark colours but since she herself, Kiba and Shino did too, she didn't really care. But he was also very cold and unfriendly towards others and he had a tattoo on his forehead for goodness sake!

But his results were surprisingly good. She had expected to come in second after Sakura and before Hinata during the evaluation test on the first day since Sasuke was gone, but instead she remained in third place and Hinata, fourth. _Gaara_ came in second.

She did not like being third, she thought, glaring at the redhead. She knew she'd never beat Sakura, the girl studied like mad, but this newcomer wasn't going to just up her like that.

Gaara notice her glaring and gave her a 'what-do-you-want' look. She turned her head and crossed her arms, glaring at the blackboard now.

"What now?" he suddenly said. She was surprised that he'd taken the initiative to start a conversation but tried not to show it. Though this was hardly a good conversation starter.

"Nothing. Leave me to bitch." She replied huffily, putting the earphone that had dropped out of Naruto's left ear when he was dragged off and placing it back into her own.

She turned to see Hinata getting up as Naruto returned to his seat, completely disheveled. She sighed and uncrossed her arms. "Hey, maybe you should join us. Naruto went through a lot just to invite you. Though it was mostly his big mouth that got him in trouble."

"Y-Yeah." Hinata said, backing her friend. "It'd be fun."

Gaara turned to look at Naruto who had a sheepish grin on his face. He seemed to considered it for a few seconds and silently looked back up at them, nodding ever so slightly.

"Yatta!" Naruto punched the air. "Finally, my hard work paid off! I managed to convince him! It's been my goal for so long!"

"And you've known him for like what? Four days?" Kaze snapped, poking his back with her pen, annoyed that he had ignored the fact that she and Hinata were the ones who'd really convinced Gaara in the end. Gaara smiled at the pair and looked back at his book.

Suddenly, the door opened. 'That's early for him.' thought Sakura as the class quickly scrambled into their seats, thinking their Language Studies teacher had finally arrived.

But it was only Shikamaru. Some students in the class started hollering at him for making them panic. He ignored them, dodged the paper ball that was aimed at him and and went over to Kiba. The others turned to see what was going on.

"Kiba..." Shikamaru said softly, but no one could miss the resentment in his tone. "You jinxed me."

"W-What?" Kiba said, looking confused and disconcerted. "Wait, what did I ever do to you? Is this about the Chess club thing again? Look, I said-"

"This isn't about the Chess club, you moron, though I'm still not happy about that either. It's what you said the other day. You. Jinxed. Me." He enunciated the last three words with anger.

The others looked on. Sakura and Kaze were confused because they weren't there when Kiba had commented about Temari, but the rest of them sort of guessed it already. Only Kiba and Naruto were still looking at the seventh grader in bewilderment.

"What did Kiba say?" Naruto asked. For Shikamaru to be so worked up, it had to be serious. But Naruto's question was answered almost immediately.

"Nara Shikamaru!" A voice shouted from outside the room and in came Gaara and Kankuro's sister. The girl marched over to Shikamaru, who had a very annoyed look on his face as he turned to face her.

"What now?" he asked.

"When I ask you a question, I expect an answer. I do not expect you to wait till I am distracted then run out of the class!" she said, hands on her hips, her teal eyes boring holes into his own. "How'd you even get out without a pass?"

Shikamaru mumbled something incoherent.

"Can't you even answer that question?" she said, crossing her arms, though not taking her eyes of him.

"I knew it would take too long to get a pass so I threw your pencil to the front and distracted the teacher and you at the same time. Happy?"

"Hmph! I had a feeling you were the culprit!" she said. "Well, now I want to know how you got the answer to that maths question so fast."

Shikamaru mumbled something again but at the look on her face, he decided to tell and maybe, just maybe, she'd LEAVE HIM ALONE.

"I'll explain back in class." He said and, throwing one last dirty look at Kiba, he slouched out off the classroom.

She'd been following him everywhere, dammit! He had to keep telling himself that she was a girl and therefore was impervious by his standards to keep himself from striking out. But his constant attempts to escape from her did nothing to deter her. She had to know every single detail of every single time he scored higher than her in something or solved a problem faster than her.

Temari turned to talk to her brother. "You know, I didn't think it was much of a good idea for our headmaster Baki to transfer us here but I actually like the challenge. Only I can't believe it's from him! He looks like he doesn't even care to comb his hair in the morning!"

"Temari, you're taking this too seriously." Gaara told his sister.

"Taking it too seriously?" she said, with the air of someone close to tearing their hair out. "I am not taking it too seriously. He's the one taking it too lightly!" She pointed at the door from which Shikamaru had just left.

"Temari..." Gaara said in a warning tone. "Don't make me send a bad report back to Suna about this. "We were transferred here for a reason and I expect you to project a good image."

"Kankuro doesn't! We're here because of our exceptional grades." Temari argued. Gaara looked uncomfortable for a second and nodded for her to continue. "But he's grades are slipping and he's out clubbing every night!" she argued.

"He's only here because our father is the administrator. His studies aren't all that great even if he's still one of the best. But his deteriorating grades need to be seen to." He said the last part mostly to himself.

"Whatever. I am not projecting a bad image now. I would be, if I let that... that... slacker beat me again!"

"Don't take it too hard. Shikamaru makes us feel dense all the time." Kaze said.

"Well, the times when he actually does pick up the pen and write, that is." Sakura added.

"Hah! He's never done that to me before!" Naruto said.

"That's because you're hardly considered competition. I don't even know why you're in this class." Sakura said. Naruto looked offended.

"Um, Naruto-kun did i-improve a lot when he was in the second grade. That's why he's in o-our class now." Hinata said, blushing and playing with her fingers.

"Hey, I'm in your class too." Kiba reminded, for whatever reason she didn't know. But she smiled at him and nodded anyway.

"Yeah, Sakura. I'm awesome! Hinata says so!" Naruto said.

At this, Hinata blushed so red she looked like a tomato and nearly fainted. Kiba caught her in time before she fell out of her chair. "Look what you did!" he said to Naruto.

"Look, I know you all are smart and all but he's younger than me! And I can't stand his attitude!"

"Yeah, Shikamaru can be a real pain. He won't do nothing for anything!" someone said. Temari turned around to see a girl with light blond hair and bangs concealing an eye. "He used to be my lab partner once. I nearly failed because he wouldn't pull his weight." She continued.

She flipped her long hair over her shoulder and half the boys in the class sighed. She ignored this, being quite used to it by now.

"What are you doing here, Ino-pig?" Sakura had gotten out of her seat and walked over to face Ino.

"Lay off, forehead girl."

"What did you call me?!" Sakura shrieked and Ino's friends looked over in case their leader needed help from them. Ino waved them off.

"You're just mad because of Sasuke. Well, get this, miss smarty-pants. I am over him."

"O-Over him? Sasuke? How can you be over _Sasuke_?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"Well, he's apparently too blind to see how wonderful I am. I got a new boy now!"

"Who?" asked Chouji curiously. He was snacking on chips again. She looked at him with impatience.

"How many times have I told you not to snack so much! Look, when we were friends I could still watch over you but now you're really out of control!"

"You were only friends with the two of us because your dad was friend's with Shikamaru's and my dad." He reminded her.

She flushed faintly and said, "Well, I still have to take care for you two. You can't get on without me! Anyway, that's besides the point. Back to my new target. Even though I said he's well lazy, Shikamaru's pretty cool now, being in the seventh grade and all. I think I'll date him!"

"What makes you think he'll date you?" This sharp question came from a surprising source: Temari.

"Well... We have history! So he's out of bounds." She said, mostly to Temari.

"You just said your fathers were the ones who forced you together." Gaara said.

"But... still!" Ino said, flustered. "Anyway! I just came to tell you guys to back off, because his mine now." She said.

"Wow, far drop from Sasuke, isn't it?" Kaze said. Ino stomped her foot.

"Didn't you just hear me? He's in the _seventh_ grade. And Sasuke is like in the fifth. And he's got fangirls now." She said, pointing at Temari.

"First off, that's just one girl. And secondly, I'm not even his fangirl." Temari said. "He's all yours."

"Well..." Ino said, not expecting Temari's reaction. "He better be!" She walked back to her own seat where Elaine and Ayame gathered around her table to hear what happened.

"Temari," Gaara said calmly as if Ino had never came over, refocusing on his sister. "I repeat. You are taking this too seriously. Just keep up your grades and stop kicking up a fuss."

"And you look very desperate, to be stalking _Shikamaru_." Added Naruto. Chouji didn't like that poke at his best friend and frowned at Naruto but otherwise said nothing.

"I am not stalking him!" Temari denied. "He just makes me so angry. He doesn't deserve such good brains, being so lazy and uncaring! That's why I want to know more about him, about how he can be so intelligent."

"Shikamaru is a good guy. He does deserve his brains." Chouji said, but not too loudly for he was sort of afraid of this 'troublesome woman' himself.

"Temari-sempai, stop stalking him. It'll just make him wanna get away from you even more." Sakura advised her.

"I am NOT stalking him!" Temari said again. "Why do you guys keep telling me that I am?"

"Uh, because you are?" Kiba said in an 'isn't-it-obvious' tone. Temari made a low growling sound.

"Whatever you say, I am not stalking him. I'm just interested in him and his smarts, that's all." She said. "He better be back in class by now and ready to explain the question to me." She turned and went out of the class to find Shikamaru.


	4. Chapter 4: Not My Thing

Title: Odds Are Against Us

Title: Odds Are Against Us

**A/N**: Sorry for the long break in between but I was busy with midterms. Well, enjoy this chapter! Even if it's a sorry excuse for a month of abandonment. And hopefully leave a review at the end? xD Thanks!

**Odds Are Against Us**

**Chapter 4 - Not My Thing**

"_Whatever you say, I am not stalking him. I'm just interested in him and his smarts, that's all." She said. "He better be back in class by now and ready to explain the question to me." She turned and went out of the class to find Shikamaru._

"Didn't I tell you?" Kiba said smugly. "He's got an admirer."

Time sort of flew by once everything was settled. They were now into their third month of the school term and things had pretty much settled down into a rather dull routine. Kankuro and Gaara had now joined them for recess and sometimes Temari herself. Shikamaru always mysteriously disappeared as soon as she sat down.

"I-I think she likes him." Hinata ventured. The other girls nodded in agreement. "And she kind of reminds me of his mother."

"She does, doesn't she?" Sakura said. "And also a little like Ino, though not quite so petty. Temari probably doesn't know it yet."

"You think Shikamaru suspects it too? I think he-" Sakura cut off as Kaze shoved one of Hinata's carrot stick into her mouth. She yanked the vegetable out of her mouth and turned to tell her friend off, only to see her waving at someone who'd just arrived.

"Hi, Shikamaru. Nice to see you." She gave a silencing look at Sakura as she opened her box of home-made noodles casually. Sakura understood and pretended to take a bite of the carrot stick, changing the topic quickly from Shikamaru to homework.

"I forgot. You guys don't see much of each other now that he's a Skip, huh?" Tenten said. "I really missed my old classmates when I skipped too."

"Sasuke, do you miss me?" Sakura asked as casually as she could. Which wasn't much.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and said, "Hn." Before turning back to his soda. Sakura looked devastated but she smiled weakly at him.

"Well, I miss you anyway." She said.

"I'd miss you if you skipped, Sakura!" Naruto said. She just looked at him weirdly but didn't say anything, which was an improvement. Usually she'd snap back at him.

"Anyway, are you guys going for the dance? It's a week away, on Saturday, to celebrate our first three months into the school year." Tenten said.

"A dance is an occasion that is pointless. It's a waste of time and money." Shino said.

"Oh, don't be a kill joy." Kaze waved him off. "We're all going, I think, but I haven't gotten my dress yet. So I was planning to-"

"GO SHOPPING?!" Two voices squealed instead of one. Tenten and Kaze looked up at Sakura and Ino, who happened to be passing by. "Definitely! Lets all go this afternoon!" Sakura said.

Even after they became rivals, Ino and Sakura were still firm shopping buddies, though the other girls didn't really like it when she brought Ayame with her. Elaine they didn't mind so much, but Ayame was a real whine. Fortunately, Ayame already had all she needed and so did Elaine.

"So this afternoon, we meet at the mall entrance at three?" Sakura looked around to see who was going. "Me, Ino, Hinata, Kaze," She pointed at them respectively. "Neji, Lee, Naruto, Kiba and Chouji are going, and so is Shikamaru-"

"Why me again?" Shikamaru interjected.

"Because I'll give Temari your home address if you don't." Ino threatened. "I want you to help me pick a dress!" she told him.

"The three siblings are following us anyway. What's the difference?" Shikamaru said. "Besides, you'd never give my address to your, dare I say it... love rival."

"Well, if I give her your address, she'll get to find you every single day. And don't think that I'm not confident enough to give her your address and still be sure I'll win your heart in the end."

Shikamaru groaned and decided to give up on the matter. "Why don't you have to go?" he asked Sasuke and Shino. Sakura looked over, interested as well

"We have basketball practice after this, school team tryouts." Sasuke said. Sakura seemed to accept this but Shikamaru frowned.

"You two are in charge of that. You haven't even made the announcement yet."

"Which means you guys are probably scheduling it today on purpose." Temari suddenly said from behind Shikamaru. He jumped and let out a yelp. They others looked over in surprise. This was something new coming from the usually-apathetic Shikamaru.

"What do you want now, lady?" he asked dejectedly. She rolled her eyes.

"I don't spend all my time hounding you, you know. Don't be so self-centered." Temari said, sitting down. She glanced at Shikamaru out of the corner of her eyes. She was _not_ stalking him! Was she?

No! She was just interested in how his brain worked, that's all! Couldn't they tell the difference?

"At least she admits it." Kankuro grinned.

"Shut up." She threw her fork at his hand resting on the table, but he managed to pull it away in time. "Tenten, is there Tae-kwon-do practice tomorrow?" Temari asked the sixth grader. Tenten shook her head. "Oh, thanks. Then I can go for my baseball practice."

She sighed. It was tough being one of the very few girls who'd joined baseball and she had to constantly prove herself to retain her spot on the school team. "Anyway," she said, putting it out of her mind. "I think I heard something about a trip to the mall?"

"Yeah, why not?" said Kankuro. "We're in Konoha! See some sights, loosen up a little. Besides, I for one know you've been complaining about not having shoes for the dance. So this is the perfect chance!"

"This is great and all, but uh, do we really have to, you know, shop with you two?" Kaze asked Sakura and Ino apprehensively. They looked daggers at her and she quickly explained. "You two are really... intense shoppers, and we can't really keep up."

"Oh, well then that's fine I guess." Ino said. "We can split up after a while. I'll go with Sakura. Kiba and Naruto always head off to the arcade as soon as we reach so they're not counted. Neji can go with Hinata and you guys since Shino and Sasuke aren't going. Unless Tenten wants to hang out with him?" she asked the brunette.

"I'm not going."

"Crap." Sakura muttered. "I forgot that she's always like that." She gave an exasperated sigh.

"She got lost before in a mall when she was very little, and since then she doesn't do malls. But she makes up the excuse that she doesn't shop there because she thinks it's dumb." she explained to the siblings. "Come on, you can't go on like that forever."

"You don't mind street shopping. What's the difference?" Kiba asked.

"The difference is that one is out on the street and the other is enclosed in a crowded space. Duh." Kaze said. "But you still should go. You can't miss out on all the shopping trips to a mall. Besides, you love shopping on the streets!"

"I don't DO mall shopping. It's dumb." Tenten said, ignoring Sasuke's 'yeah right'. "I haven't set foot into the mall more than twice in twelve whole years, you think you can make me go now? I'll just, er, order it over the Internet or something."

"You can't!" Ino cried. "What if it doesn't fit or it's really ugly in real life or something?"

"Well, I'll just have to deal with it myself." Tenten said. "But I am not going into any building that has more than three shops." She said firmly.

"Come on, pleeease?" Sakura begged as the other girls tried to plead with her too but to no avail.

"I'm not going and you can't make me." She said crossing her arms firmly, then muttering to herself, "No way you'll get me in there. Two whole hours I was lost!" She shuddered.

"Tenten, if it's such a big deal, I'll go along with you, okay?" Neji said, somewhat impatiently. She turned to look at him and found him staring right into her eyes with his milky-whites. She blushed a little and suddenly decided that she was confident enough to overcome her fears if he was there. She always felt safe with him anyway.

"Well... okay then." She said softly.

"Don't be a prude! You'll be fine with Ne- Wait, what?" Naruto blinked his wide blue eyes. The others couldn't believe their ears either. Did Tenten just agree to go shopping at the mall with them?

Tenten herself wondered if she was being to rash. After all, it was two whole hours of terror and crying for her mum. But she shrugged it off and tried to look forward to her first proper mall trip in years. The other two times, she had to be dragged in by Ino, Sakura _and_ Lee and even then, she wouldn't move further than ten feet from the entrance.

"Wow, Neji! Great convincing! No wonder you're president of Public Speaking." Ino clapped him on the back, causing him to jerk forward and he glared at her.

"Though I'm not sure what he did." Kaze said, frowning.

"I don't care what he said or did! The point is, Tenten is finally going shopping with us!" Sakura cheered, high-fiving Hinata, who returned the high-five a little more timidly.

"Yeah, Tenten! It's great that you finally got over your fear and trauma from before! Good job!" Lee said, giving her a dazzling smile.

"Look, I'm glad you're happy for me but can we not make such a big deal out of this?" Tenten said, lowering her head embarrassedly as other students in the cafeteria had started turning around to see what the celebration was about.

--

"Kiba! Your ride's here!" shouted Hana to her younger brother. "Get moving!"

"Okay, okay! I'm coming!" Kiba ran down the stairs, stuffing his wallet into his jeans pocket. "Awesome! Hinata's there too!"

"Of course she is. You didn't expect her to walk while her cousin drives when they're from the same neighbourhood, did you, stupid?" Hana said.

Kiba made a face at his sister and ran out. Naruto was already in the car because he did not go to Kiba's but went straight home with Hinata and Neji after school. Hinata had passed out for a minute when Naruto suggested it and it was a full five minutes before she managed to nod her consent.

"Hey, guys!" Kiba said, sliding in next to Hinata. "Hi, Hinata."

"Hi, Kiba-kun." Said Hinata, turning away from her conversation with Lee. Well, Lee was doing most of the talking. Kiba decided that Lee had quite enough of Hinata's attention for today. He quickly started up a conversation with her about what had happened in class today, the purpose being that Lee couldn't possibly join in since he was from a different class.

"Bad luck, huh? Just because it was drizzling, Gai-sensei couldn't bring us out for P.E.!"

"Yeah, he d-did push-ups in class." Hinata giggled.

"Really? Gai-sensei did push-ups in class?! That's just like him! He's my all time favourite teacher!"

Apparently, Lee didn't quite get the hint. Picture Kiba with a pissed-off face and place a rain cloud over him and then you'd get how he was feeling at that moment. Aside from the psychotic thoughts about Lee, that is.

Since Hinata wasn't really bold enough to sit in front with Neji, Tenten got the seat instead. She was chatting with Neji as he drove. Like Lee and Hinata, the conversation was a little one-sided as well but they seemed to be used to this. Neji didn't mind listening to her. Naruto and Kaze were entertaining themselves with thumb-wrestling though it was quite hard with five people squeezed into the back seat.

As they turned down another road, getting closer to the place of doom, Tenten fell silent. Neji glanced over at her and saw the dread in her eyes. She was paling a little but tried not to show it. He grimaced and promised that he'd take care of her properly.

They reached the huge beige building in twenty minutes. Neji dropped them off and went to park his car. Tenten started fidgeting, obviously nervous. The siblings from Suna were already there.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting." Hinata apologized as usual. "Have the rest arrived yet?"

"It's fine. We just arrived as well." Temari said. "But we haven't seen the others yet."

"There they are!" Kiba pointed as Ino's father pulled up and the remaining four spilled out of the car. They saw them and walked over.

"This is really a drag." Shikamaru complained. "Why am I here?"

"Number 42 of Ba-" Ino started and Shikamaru quickly slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Fine, fine!" he said. "Geez, you didn't have to go that far. There's Neji, we can go in now. Let's just get this over with." He let out a long sigh and walked in behind Ino and Sakura.

"Uh, Neji? You'll stay with me, right?" Tenten whispered to the Hyuuga uncertainly. "You won't leave me and go off on your own?"

"You know I won't. I already told you I'll follow you." Neji said, looking insulted. Tenten bit her lip and smiled at him gratefully. Neji's eye widened and he quickly looked away, his cheeks red.

"Okay, let's do this." Tenten said resolutely and took his hand. Together they walked into the mall. Kiba was about to tease Neji but he was effectively stopped by, surprisingly, Hinata.

"P-Please, Kiba. I am not very close with Neji-nisan but I know he didn't have a good childhood because of his father being away from him for so long and no one telling the truth to him. I think he deserves happiness."

"Why, what happened?" Naruto asked loudly and Neji looked over at them curiously. Sakura shushed him by bonking him on the head and Hinata quietly explained.

"Neji and his father had been separated for years because Hizashi's undercover research work took him to dodgy places. He left when Neji was three. The project took him nine years to complete and when it was finished, Hizashi resigned.

"Only then did he tell Neji where he had been; all the time Neji had though his father was dead and that no one wanted to break the news him. He thought my father was lying to him when he said my uncle was just on a long holiday. He was very angry at my father for keeping it away from him but he couldn't be angry at my uncle because he had missed him so much, even when he found out the truth. That's why Neji didn't start speaking to me civilly till we were teenagers."

"I always wondered why he was so bitter towards you." Sakura said, glancing back at the two who were idly looking at the shops. Tenten seemed much calmer now, though she hadn't let go of Neji's hand.

"But they seem very sweet now. Let's not disturb them." Kaze said, smiling at them. They walked slightly ahead to give the two time alone.


	5. Chapter 5: Her Protector

Title: Odds Are Against Us

Title: Odds Are Against Us

**A/N**: This is probably the last chapter I'll be posting up for a looong time seeing as I really need to crack open that History textbook of mine. Enjoy and feel free to R & R!

**Odds Are Against Us**

**Chapter 5 - Her Protector**

"_But they seem very sweet now. Let's not disturb them." Kaze said, smiling at them. They walked slightly ahead to give the two time alone._

But it wasn't long before Tenten caught up with them, still holding Neji's hand. "So, what do you guys _do_ at a mall?"

"Well, we were planning to go to the food court to get some food because Chouji's stomach should be rumbling by now, and then spilt up to shop, or whatever you guys do. I think five hours should be enough for everyone." Ino said, offhandedly check her watch. Everyone but Sakura stared at her.

"Five hours?" Kiba said. "Even Naruto and I can't do five hours of arcade! Not on a school day anyway. You two can shop all you want but the rest of us will meet back at the food courts in two hours."

"Agreed!" All but Sakura and Ino said.

They got to the food court and sat down at a large rectangular table. Hinata wasn't sure whether to sit next to Naruto or not. Tenten, still holding Neji's hand, asked Ino If she could sit next to Kankuro while Naruto plopped down next to Sakura.

Soon, everyone settled down. The sequence was Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kankuro, Tenten and Neji, who were facing Naruto, Sakura, Temari, Gaara, Kaze, Kiba and Hinata.

Lee valiantly volunteered to stay while the rest ordered their food. "It's my pleasure to help my fellow friends! Now, go forth and get your food!"

They all got a little of everything and shared the food and drinks. There was fast food like pizza and fries, local food like sushi and rolls, different stuff like lasagna and pasta, and beverages ranging from coke to occha.

Naruto insisted on three whole bowls of ramen for himself. And he finished it all before the rest had finished their pizza!

"Naruto, how in the world can you beat twelve people at eating three pizzas? We haven't even finished our second one yet!" Sakura said. Twelve because Shikamaru didn't bother to even eat, claiming he just had lunch. "You keep stuffing yourself like that and you'll get an upset stomach one day." She warned.

"Sakura, you are for me? Hah! Take that Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, before remembering that Sasuke wasn't present. "Aw man, of all the days."

"He wouldn't have cared anyway." Ino pointed out.

"Stop that!" Kiba said to Kaze, who kept pulling the cheese each time she took a bite of the pizza.

"Hah! You're only jealous 'coz I can make longer cheese strings than you without breaking them like you!" Naruto butted in and pulled a long strand to prove it.

"Oh, yeah! Watch this!" Kiba said.

What ensued was an intense cheese string battle between Kankuro, Kaze, Kiba and Naruto. Even Lee and Tenten joined in the fun. Naruto cheated by jerking Lee's pizza away from his mouth when it was his turn and breaking the cheese string. Then another fight ensued between Naruto and Lee till Neji had to break them up before the mall cop came over.

Between the fourteen of them, they managed to finish every last morsel of food. Then it was time to split into groups. Sakura and Ino went of to the nearest clothes shop at once. Lee and Naruto took the lift up to the arcade but Kiba decided to stay behind with Hinata.

The other girls needed things for the dance as well but they weren't about to risk their lives to shop with Sakura and Ino. Hinata and Kiba teamed up with them. Kankuro, Gaara, Shikamaru and Chouji had no goal of any sort but they felt that instead of wandering around aimlessly, they might as well follow the others.

--

Sakura and Ino were looking at the dresses on display in a brightly-lit shop.

"I think I like that red, knee-length one with sakura flowers at the side." Sakura pointed at the dress. "It suits me and my name perfectly!" She said, going in to try to dress.

Ino, dpotting a sky blue babydoll number, went in as well. "Can I try that one please?" she asked the sale assistant. "But also give me those two and that one over there, just in case. I want to try the blue one in medium and this red one in small." She said as the poor sales girl hurried about to get the dresses.

Sakura was already heading towards the changing rooms with six dresses. There were actually only three different dresses but she got two sizes for each.

"Hurry up, Ino! Don't tell me you're getting slow!" Sakura smirked as Ino threw her a look.

--

"How about this shop? Th-Their dresses are n-nice and the prices are reasonable. Sakura-chan and I bought a dress from here before." Hinata suggested, hoping they liked her suggestion.

"Sure. Good idea, Hinata." Kaze said. She knew that Hinata didn't really have to worry about the prices, being completely loaded, and she didn't either. But she'd always been a miser about money spent on herself and Hinata knew it. Temari seemed to be quite well-off as well.

It was Tenten they were really thinking of. Her father had past away last year and her single mother was the only source of income. Tenten's search for a job was unsuccessful.

They entered the shop and started browsing through the dresses. Shikamaru and Chouji sat down in the couchs provided and Shikamaru started to snooze on the arm rest. Chouji had his omnipresent bag of chips in his hand again and was munching away.

Hinata wasn't just noticing the clothes, she also noticed that, even up till now, Tenten's hand was still in Neji's and he didn't seem to mind at all. She smiled, happy for her cousin.

"Is this one okay?" Temari asked, holding up a lovely blue halter top.

"Well, it's nice." Tenten said, glancing away from her appraisal of a emerald green satin dress to look at the dress in Temari's hand. "If you want to enhance your boobs, go for it."

Temari quickly replaced the dress back in its hanger as Kankuro clapped his hands to his ears.

"La la la la la! I know I didn't just hear you talking about my sister's... chest area!" he said loudly.

"Grow up, idiot." Temari rolled her eyes. "If you're going to be like that all day, then you might as well join the other two boys in the arcade."

"You know what? I think I will." Her brother said and left the shop. Kiba looked tempted to join his as well but at that moment, Hinata caught his attention.

"Uh, guys? W-What do you think?" She appeared behind the changing room curtains in a pure white frilly dress with a pink thin ribbon around the waist. It was knee-length and very pretty on her. She had quietly gone in the try the dress while the Kankuro episode was going on. She didn't want too much attention on her.

"It's... really wonderful." Kiba breathed, his voice soft for once. He watched as she gave a small embarrassed twirl and the short flair out. It fitted her very well indeed.

"Do you think he'll l-like it?" Hinata asked her friend. "Naruto-kun?" She blushed.

Kiba's face fell and the dreaminess was gone. He tried to smile while not looking too hurt and he nodded. "Who wouldn't?" he said, hoping his voice hadn't cracked.

Kace watched her best friend sadly. She knew about his feelings for Hinata (who didn't?) but the Hyuuga heiress was too caught up in her crush with Naruto to notice. Kiba's chances were slimmer than a toothpick at the moment since she didn't even seem to notice Kiba's more-than-friends attitude towards her.

"Kiba." She said quietly so that only he could hear. "She does care about you, you know. Maybe if you just told her-"

"Wha-What are you talking about?" Kiba cut her off with a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his head and grinning his fanged grin. He hoped he'd covered it up sufficiently. "Hinata is nice. And Naruto is great! Better than me! Haha! So, uh... I mean, I'm just a friend anyway! He beat me in football the other day! He's great! They're great! I mean..."

His senseless babble died off as he watched the girl of his dreams shyly admiring herself in front of the mirror.

"She's great. She's pretty and kind, wonderful, sweet, cute..." He sighed in resignation. "But her heart belongs to someone else. What can I do besides stand by her and take care of her forever? I'm happy with that. As long as I'm by her side."

He flashed Kaze a sad smile. She didn't know what else to do except return it, albeit half-heartedly. She wanted to help but she had no business in this. Not at the moment anyway.

They left the shop. Hinata had bought the white dress, with much urging from Kiba and the girls but the others were still empty-handed. A few more looks into other shops and Kaze decided on hers.

The dress was a midnight blue, strapless empire cut. Intricate flora designs graced the knee-length skirt. She was debating on the price and the girls weren't helping either.

"You should get it for lower! This design is nice but the cloth isn't the best material!" Tenten said.

"But it fits you beautifully. And I like the colour. And it clings just right." Temari said, giving a wink.

"This is very pretty, but the price is a little high. I'm not sure if you should buy it or not."

"This is not helping at all." Kaze sighed. "Kiba, Neji, Chouji, Gaara! Should I get this or not?" She gestured towards the dress she was wearing, not bothering to ask Shikamaru who'd fallen asleep.

"I like it." Chouji said, which they took for a yes. Neji just nodded.

"Just get it! It's slimming on you." Kiba said, wanting this debate to be over. But Kaze rounded on him. The other girls rolled their eyes; Kiba would always remain tactless.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Are you saying I'm fat?" Her dark eyes flashed angrily as she glared at him.

"He should know better than talk to girls about their weight." muttered Tenten.

"What? Hey, no! Dammit woman, are we on about this again?"

"Well, that depends. What do you think we're on?" she said, her voice threatening to maim him till he hurt next Friday if he gave the wrong answer.

"Uh, we're on, uh... Heck, I don't know!"

"Kaze-chan, h-he was only trying to help." Hinata said quietly. She was the only one who tried to break their argument. The others were used to it by now. Sort of like Sakura and Ino's fights.

"Hinata?" Kiba said, trying not to blush. He didn't want to give away the fac that he had a crush on her and make her love life more complicated. "You're standing up for me? T-Thanks!"

"W-Well, I don't know if what I did counts. I don't want to go against Kaze either." She said nervously.

"I think you should get it." Gaara suddenly said in a quiet voice to Kaze. "It looks really good on you."

"Thanks. I think I'll get it then." She turned back to Kiba. "See? Was it that hard?" She scoffed. She changed and went to pay for the dress. Temari came up to her.

"If you're worried about the price then I can help." She offered.

"No, no. It's fine. I just don't want to waste more money than needed. College funds and all, you know. But this _will_ set me back a little." She sighed as she dug through her purse.

A hand stretched out and placed a credit card on the counter. "I'll get it."

"Huh? Wait, no! Gaara, I can't let you do that! It's not that cheap!" Kaze said. "Please-"

"Don't worry about it. It's cool." Temari said, taking the bag and handing it to her. "In fact, we're paying for all of you guys! Please let us," she continued as the others started to say something. "As a sort of thank you for being our friends."

'We never had much of those back home.' She added silently.

They walked out of the shop, the other girls still protesting. They were too busy arguing, they didn't notice Hinata was in danger.

"Hinata, watch out!" Kiba suddenly pulled her aside as a couple of crazy kids flew pass them with a trolley at top speed, right where Hinata had been standing. They didn't even bother to stop.

"Oh, m-my..." Hinata's pale face went even paler. "I-I-I could've b-been hurt. A-Arigato, Kiba-kun." She was shivering, her stutter worse than usual because of the fright. Kiba cursed all little kids in general and placed an arm over her shoulder.

"Relax now." He assured her. "Nothing happened. Nothing bad will happen to you when I'm with you."

"That's r-really nice of you, Kiba-kun." Hinata smiled at him happily. "Thank you s-so much." He gave her a cheesy smile that made the two other girls pretend to gag behind them.

"Now we have two lovey-dovey couples on our hands." Temari whispered so that only Kaze could hear. She earned a suspicious look form Tenten, who was _still_ holding Neji's hand.

"I don't know. Tenten was very insistent about sitting next to your brother." Kaze mumbled back.

"Ah, that idiot's just a tease. It's not like he could get any girls in real life. And she just wanted to two free spots next to him so that she could sit with her guy." Temari said. They cut off their mumbled conversation then as Tenten walked over.

"So, you two haven't got anything yet. How bout we keep moving? We only have an hour left." Kaze said in a normal voice, pointing at the wall clock in the shop they were standing just outside of. The others nodded. Even Shikamaru, who just really wanted to get it over with.

"Just as long as we're not more than a ten minutes' walk away from the exit." Tenten added.

--

"Yes! YES! This is it! I just have to have this one!"

Tenten rushed into the shop, dragging Neji along with her. The others saw her through the window, pointing excitedly towards a full-length green gown with slits up the side. It was a boat-neck sleeveless and was just positively beautiful.

"This is getting old. I think we'll look for Naruto, Lee and what's-his-name." Shikamaru said. "I can't take another second of girls squealing. Don't know why I didn't think about it at first."

He didn't want to admit that he had the craziest notion of getting a picture of Temari in a stupid dress or something and maybe using it to blackmail her to stop stalking him. Of course, it was impossible. Firstly, he didn't have a camera. Secondly, he doubted whether she'd ever yield to blackmail. And finally, he was Shikamaru and too lazy to do it.

Besides, it was too goddamn troublesome. Even though the thought of Temari-harassing days coming to an end was very much appealing, he'd gotten used to her and could now tune her out. So it wasn't worth the trouble. Or pain. Yeah, there'd almost certainly be pain if _she_ was involved.

He and Chouji went off in search of the other boys, leaving Kiba and Neji behind with the girls.

"Please, please, please let it fit me." Tenten prayed after being told that it was the last one in the shop. She took the dress and slung it over her arm.

She had just reached the changing rooms when she stopped short and looked down at her hand. The one that held Neji's. She looked up at him. He was avoiding her eyes and was staring intently at somewhere approximately two inches above her head, his face red. The look he had very much resembled his cousin at that moment.


	6. Chapter 6: I Challenge You

Title: Odds Are Against Us

**A/N**: OVER! Exams are over! Yay! Now just for the results and picking out college courses. -.- And oh em gee! My friend sent me this horrible email! Apparently, worms can grow in your scalp from eating raw seafood. I am so turned of sashimi now. Anyway, the long overdue chapter! Enjoy! R & R plz, thx!

**Odds Are Against Us**

**Chapter 6 - I Challenge You**

_She had just reached the changing rooms when she stopped short and looked down at her hand. The one that held Neji's. She looked up at him. He was avoiding her eyes and was staring intently at somewhere approximately two inches above her head, his face red. The look he had very much resembled his cousin at that moment._

"You can't go in with me." Tenten muttered. "But... But, I can't go in by myself! What if you guys left me for a second? And I can't find you all again? I-I don't know my way around! I don't know anything about this place!" she said, the look of terror from before returning back to her face.

Neji didn't like that look. Tenten was meant to be happy, because her smiling face was beautiful to see. He frowned at her and said, "Tenten, you go and try that one. You like it so much. I'll just... wait right outside for you. The curtains are slightly raised so you will be able to see my feet from inside and know that I haven't gone yet."

Tenten instantly loosened up a little. She looked at Neji with such trust it was delightful to see. She smiled at him and nodded." Thanks. For being so considerate." She said. "Usually, you aren't like that. But I'm glad you do have a sweet side to you."

She giggled as he blushed and went into one of the cubicle with her dress. "Make sure you stay outside!" she said, with a hint of nervousness. She saw Neji's black and silver sneakers step nearer to the curtains and sighed with relief. She felt safe enough now.

The others weren't really keen on interrupting the endearing scene lest they spoil the moment. Who knew when Neji would ever be this 'considerate' again?

"Thanks, Neji! I'm just about done." Tenten called over the curtains a couple of minutes later. She stepped out and gave a spin. "Well, what do you think?"

"Oh, Tenten!" gasped Hinata.

"It's so gorgeous!" breathed Kaze.

"It's very pretty, Tenten." Said Chouji.

"Nice pick. Fits you just right." Temari said. Even though she was new, she'd never seen Tenten in girly clothes before and could imagine how rare a sight it was to the others too. The green dress was just right for her.

"But I don't know. I just bought a new archery glove the other day. This is lovely, but the price is a little steep." She said regretfully. She did love the dress so much.

"If you're not getting it, I'm getting it for you." Neji said coolly. Tenten looked around at him, her eyes wide as he stared directly at her again. "I'm serious." He said firmly.

"Well, okay then. If you all think I should get it." Tenten said, smoothing down the dress. It really was pretty and suited her. She'd just have to skip a couple of lunches; it was worth it. Such a find on her first proper mall trip was rare!

She paid for it and they exited the place. "Now, it's just Temari. And we have plenty of time left." Tenten said happily, clutching her shopping bag.

"I think you forgot that I already have a dress. I just need shoes, like the rest of you." Temari said. "Oh, there's a store. Let's check it out."

Soon, the girls and even Kiba and Chouji were trying on shoes. Kiba and Chouji, being guys, made their choice and purchased their black dinner shoes fast enough. The girls took a longer time.

Finally, they finished off and headed back towards the food court, just in time. They'd all bought high-heels. Hinata had low, open-toed whites with a small bow on each shoe that went perfect with her dress. Tenten, a shimmering greyish-silver sling back, to go with her necklace she'd decided to wear, she said. Kaze had black diamond studded heels and Temari bought a pair of black slip-on stilettos.

They were the first group to reach there. "Sakura and Ino are going to make us wait ages as usual!" Kiba grumbled. The others had no doubt about it too.

But surprisingly, Ino and Sakura arrived just ten minutes past six-thirty which was their meeting time. They each carried at least two big bags and a few small ones.

"Man, we're pooped!" Sakura sat down and plunked all her stuff down next to her. She was wearing flats but they had been shopping so intensely, being given only a short period of two hours for it. She and Ino and gotten their dresses and shoes and some other things.

Ino, who'd also sat down, had gotten a totally cute mini skirt besides her dress and was feeling very satisfied but she was still very pissed off as the wait for the other boys stretched on to half and hour.

"Can they be any more selfish?" she complained loudly, her sore feet getting onto her nerves despite her successful shopping trip. "I have to get home for dinner in and hour and we're walking! I'm gonna make Shikamaru carry all my bags if he doesn't show up soon! After all, he should get used to it. Once he's my boyfriend, he'll have to help me carry my stuff all the time."

"And who says he's definitely going to be your boyfriend?" Again, Temari was the one who voiced out her skepticism. Ino glared at her, thinking that if she DID get Shikamaru to go out with her, it'd prove the arrogant seventh grader wrong and she liked that thought very much. If Temari had feelings for him, it'd be even better. She was always following him around after all.

"Sorry everyone!" Lee suddenly rounded the corner. "Shikamaru, who was supposed to tell us the time to leave, fell asleep and we didn't realize it till just now!" he pointed at the slouching boy who'd just appeared around the corner. Naruto and Kankuro came up as well.

Everyone turned their glares to Shikamaru. "It's your own fault, isn't it? Why are you always so lazy? Can't you buck up for once?" Temari reprimanded.

Ino picked up her bags, seven in total, and dumped them on Shikamaru. "Now, you have to carry these home." She said.

"But then I'll have to walk to your house and back to mine!" Shikamaru whined, as he nearly toppled from the quantity of the bags.

"Too bad. We need to punish you some way." Tenten said, annoyed that she'd get lectured when she got home.

"Now, can we go home?" Naruto said. "I'm getting hungry again!"

----------

'No one else bothers me. Maybe they think it because I'm a sixteen-year-old boy suddenly intruding on their class, but hey, at least I get more nap time.'

There was only one exception.

It was Tuesday and Shikamaru wasn't feeling very happy. He didn't like Tuesdays and Fridays since those were the days that they had free studying period just before recess and Temari would take advantage of the free time to annoy him some more. If she wasn't on about him being smarter than her, it was about his un-ironed shirt or his messy bag.

He didn't care about those things, why should she? He thought, irritated as he saw her turn to face him again. He waited for the twenty-minute telling off about how his hair looked uncombed this morning (because it was) but it didn't come.

Instead, she placed a piece of paper on his table and said, "Read this." She ignored Aoi, who was giving her suggestive looks again. He did it everyday anyway. Didn't he know how to treat a lady? Okay, so he wasn't exactly a ladies man, but he had his standards!

He lifted his head from the table and peered at the paper, still not quite finished with insulting Aoi in his thoughts. "Brainiac Challenge... Test your mind and see if you are really as smart as you think... one hundred-question quiz... multiple choices... rules blah blah... time's in three months..." He looked up at her, traces of drool still at the corner of his mouth, making Temari cringe. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Well, I knew you wouldn't be listening to the morning announcements as usual," she said, giving him a look as if not listening to the morning announcements were the greatest sin ever done to her by anyone. "So I took this application form for you from the teacher. You're joining."

She didn't ask, but stated calmly. The nerve of her, Shikamaru grinded his teeth. Then he decided that being mad was too bothersome and let his head fall back onto his arms. "I'm not." He closed his eyes and tried to get back to sleep. Not like he cared if she wanted him to join.

"Yes! You are. I'm signing you up. This will prove once and for all where our intellects stand!" She said decisively. Then in a completely serious, somber note, she added, "I really want to know."

She was on the verge of saying please, his two hundred plus IQ told him, but her pride stopped her. For Temari to go that far was bad enough; she was really hyped up about this. But he was far from moved. He wasn't about to be swayed.

"Do this for me." She said. Yeah, right. "And I'll... I'll lay off you for good." She said quietly.

Shikamaru's ears perked up. "You aren't joking, right?" he said. She shook her head and he sighed. "Fine. It's a deal. I join the stupid Challenge and you'll leave me alone."

He looked at her for confirmation and she paused before nodding vigorously. "Register for me." He said, eyes closed again and he handed the paper to her.

So much for not being swayed. Well, just because he signed up for it, didn't mean he would do the stupid thing. A hundred questions! Okay, it would probably be a breeze for him but it was still too much work. He wasn't a Nara for nothing.

----------

"So, you're really going to join this dumb challenge?!" Ino asked incredulously. Temari and Sakura glared at her as she sat herself down between Shikamaru and Neji during recess.

"Why? Can't he join?" Temari stingingly asked Ino. "He didn't want to join. I convinced him."

"By doing what? Promising him to leave him alone if he did?" Ino asked in the same tone.

Temari flushed and nodded. "Somewhere along those lines."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Sakura asked Ino scathingly. "Go back too your little 'popular girls', or should I say 'cheap girls' squad there; they're lost without you." She pointed at Ayame, who, when Ino looked over, brightened and waved a blue and red pompom at her. Ino ignored her.

"We are NOT cheap! Shut up, miss Huge Forehead!" Ino shouted at Sakura who stuck her tongue out. Sasuke shook his head at such childish behaviour. Shino had decided to ignore the juvenile things his gang did from time to time and didn't bother to acknowledge it.

"And I've decided I want to lunch with my future boyfriend from now on. Too bad he hangs out with you guys." She said with distaste. Everyone at the table glared at her but she shrugged it off. "He did a great job carrying my bags home that night." She directed the boyfriend thing mostly towards Temari who, in turn, didn't really look like she cared. Ino's face fell.

"Ino, you're really serious about Shikamaru, aren't you?" Chouji asked.

She looked at him. "Why? You jealous or something?" He shook his head quickly.

"Shikamaru is my best friend. And you used to be too. I just want to know that's all." He said, more to his lunch try than to her.

"Don't believe her, Chouji. She's just infatuated because I happened to be a three-year Skip." Shikamaru said, right as usual. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask you guys. How come you didn't skip? I know _you're_ smart enough for that anyway." He pointed at Temari.

"Our school eliminated that system ages ago." Temari explained. "Anyway, I was just wondering if you're really going to show up for this Challenge." She said. He knew that she had known he wouldn't show up at the brain competition thing. She was right.

"If you don't show up and do the quiz, the deal's off. I'll just have to bug you more in future."

"What?" he yelped. "You never said that! You just said that I had to sign up!" Shikamaru looked at Temari with accusing eyes. She shrugged as if to say 'too bad, those are my conditions'.

"You can't force my boyfriend to do things he doesn't want to!" Ino told Temari. "He's mine to decide what to do with!"

"Doesn't that bring you both down to the same level?" Sasuke asked.

"But, he's MY boyfriend!" Ino said, as if that solved everything. Shikamaru was looking more and more annoyed by the minute.

"What?! Isn't the boyfriend supposed to be the one bossing the girlfriend around? Right, Sakura?" Naruto asked not just her, but the whole table, as if expecting everyone to agree with his oh-so-smart statement. Instead, he just got a round of beatings from all the girls except Hinata and weird looks form the guys.

"Whatever you said, little girl," Temari sneered at Ino. "He's joining and that's final. I challenged him to do this because I really wanted to know where I stand!" she said the last part rather desperately.

"Temari, do I have to say it again?" Gaara asked impatiently from the other side of the table. "You are taking this too seriously."

"Oh, leave them be." Kaze, who was sitting next to him, said. "This is going to turn out interesting."

"You and your twisted ideas of entertainment." Said Tenten, shaking her head. "But this time I agree with her, I want to see how this turns out!"

"Stop talking as if my life is a soap drama for you all to watch." Shikamaru said whiningly. "This is really inane. I never agreed to be your boyfriend so stop calling me that, Ino. And Temari, you better keep to you promise. As for the rest of you, mind your own business."

"Someone didn't get their happy pills today!" Kiba laughed. "Relax, dude. We're just teasing you. Man, two hot blonds chasing after you. I'm envious!" He said, half-serious, half-joking. "But I don't always want blonds!" he quickly corrected, peeking at Hinata. "I'm fine with black hair too! I mean, I'm fin with other colours!"

"You're rambling again." Kaze whispered.

"Huh?" Naruto looked confused. "Do you have a crush on Kaze, Kiba?"

"Eww." Came the simultaneous reply from the two as Kaze kicked his shin under the table, causing him to yell in pain. Tenten and Sakura lapsed into giggles and Lee laughed right out.

"I'd like to see that happen!" Sakura said, still giggling. "Naruto, Kiba likes-" she stopped herself just in time before she could blurt out the truth. 'That was close!' she thought. 'If I told everyone, who knows what he'd do to me! But it's not like everyone here, except Naruto and Hinata herself, hasn't already guessed it.'

"So Kiba does have a crush!" Naruto said. Everyone else, except Hinata, looked at him as if he were stupid but he didn't notice. "Tell us! We want to know who!"

Kiba didn't say anything and lowered his head, peeking at Hinata from the corner of his eyes again.


End file.
